A Midsummer Afternoon
by Cerrone17
Summary: Erica and Franky meet in the library for a lesson on a hot summer day.


Franky Doyle was hot. She could feel the trails of sweat forming on her back. No doubt by now her singlet was well and truly stuck to her. Not even the concrete walls of Wentworth could keep out the heat today. Restless and sweaty, Franky fidgeted in her chair. She glanced over at the clock every so often, watching as the minute hand dragged like nothing else. Around her the library was abandoned, aside from the usual patrolling screw. The other women had taken to their cells or the rec rooms. Tempers were running high in the summer. Franky swung back on her chair, letting her feet rest atop the table as she ran her fingers through her damp hair.

She heard the familiar click of heels on polished concrete. At once Franky slammed the front legs of her chair back onto the ground. She clasped her hands under her chin and leant forward on the table. Erica Davidson walked in wearing a light satin shirt and a black pencil skirt. Franky watched her entrance attentively, taking in every detail. It was almost enough to make her forget about the heat. Almost. Erica, having noticed Franky's attention, became uncomfortable. Her hands reached for the waist of her skirt and smoothed the already perfect fabric. She nodded at the guard on duty and stopped standing in front of the table Franky had chosen to sit at.

"Miss Davidson." Franky says, with a smirk on her lips.

"Hello Franky." Erica has a cold element to her voice, not wanting to appear too friendly with the prisoners. "Now, I thought today we'd get to…"

"Reckon you could get em to turn up the AC, Miss Davidson? I don't think I can concentrate when I'm so hot." Franky fanned herself with a small stack of papers. She licked her bottom lip knowingly and smiled when Erica stammered.

"Uh. Certainly. I'll see what I can do." Erica watched as Franky's eyes floated al over the room, as if she were entirely uninterested in anything.

"Don't go too far, will ya?" Franky called.

The brunette watched as the Governor walked calmly over to the library desk, which was enclosed by clear panels of bullet proof glass. Silently Erica exchanged words with the screw behind the desk. After a moment Franky watched as the blonde woman pointed out their table, and as the guard strained his neck to see her. Not one to be unfriendly, Franky waved and smiled back to the pair. Even from here she could see the blush creep up Erica's neck. The Governor nodded to the guard and walked slowly back towards the table where Franky was sitting.

"What did you say about me?" She asked, as soon as Erica was back in earshot.

"I just said that we're about to have a lesson and could he please turn the air conditioning up."

"I saw you point me out, what'd you call me? Your student? Your star pupil?" Franky's lips parted to reveal a brilliant smile.

"Everyone knows who you are, Franky. Here." Erica passed the brunette a thick, well used book. Franky took the volume and laid it on the table in front of her, studying its cover briefly.

"You know what, I don't think I can even stand to open this thing while it's hot as tits in here." Blunt. As always.

"Language, Franky."

"What? Tits?" She shot an unbelieving look at the Governor. "I'm sure you've heard worse in your day, Erica."

"It's Miss Davidson." The reply came like a reflex now, she had to remind Franky of her place so often. And so often the prisoner stepped out of it. "Can we get back to work please?"  
"Oh come on, Miss Davidson. Aren't you a little hot under all those…" Here, Franky gestures, indicating to Erica's shirt, "…clothes?"

The Governor began to shift in her seat, in heat like this Franky's constant provoking was even harder to resist. She was relentless. "Franky…" She murmured, straightening the papers in her hands. Her eyes locked with Franky's, who smirked at the woman, knowing she was gaining ground. "Please?"

Franky leaned back in her chair, cradling her hands behind her head and simply replied, "Anything."

Erica's voice again catches in her throat, but she coughs to cover her waning composure. Desperate to change the subject she reaches for the modest stack of papers in front of the other woman. "Okay. Is that your assignment from last week?" She doesn't pause to let Franky reply and continues on, "Here is your new assignment… Today we'll be discussing laws passed by parliament…"

Franky watches, like an animal stalking its prey, as Erica speaks. She sees beads of sweat forming on Erica's neck. Her tongue lingers in the corner of her lips as she watches the salty drop roll down the woman's slender neck.

Franky gestures towards the book on the table, which she had been flicking through absently. "I don't understand this, come and explain it to me." She pulled the chair out from beside her and flicked her gaze between the Governor and it.

Erica sighs, and puts her hands on the table. It's clear that the heat is getting to her. Lazily, Franky's eyes linger on the woman as she walks through the thick summer air around the two. She can see damp strands of golden hair sticking to the woman's neck as she walks.

Sitting down beside the prisoner she asks, "Where? Show me."

Purposefully, and as confidently as the day is long, Franky leans in. Moving her chair ever so slightly closer to Erica. She's careful not to give anything away to the screw who was no doubt watching them closely.

"Franky, it's a bit hot to be so close, don't you think?"

Ignoring the statement she leans in closer, the tips of her dark hair brushing against Erica's shoulder.

"Here." Franky says, pointing to a random section of the page, not really interested in what was written there, but more so in keeping the Governor distracted. As she begins to read the segment aloud Franky's eyes drop to Erica's mouth. Watching intently as the pale pink strips of flesh wrap themselves around all combinations of sounds. The prisoner makes noises of interest, to make it seem like she were paying attention.

Franky takes her hand confidently off the table, lowering it down beneath the slab of wood, and places it on the edge of Erica's chair. Beneath the flesh pressing into her knuckles Franky can feel the Governor's muscles tense, but her voice doesn't stutter. A smirk rips across the prisoner's face, the lines between them became more blurred each day. Franky lifts her little finger and runs it along the edge of Erica's skirt. The garment had ridden up her thighs when she sat down.

Erica stops reading, closes her eyes and whispers lowly: "Franky…"

"Shh, just keep reading."

Swallowing hard the Governor returns to reading. Her voice is trembling as Franky's hand lands softly on her knee. After what she's heard of this prisoner, of Franky, Erica is surprised at her tenderness. The breath in her chest comes sporadically and her pink tongue works quickly, hastily, to keep her lips wet. With the sides of her vision Franky watches Erica squirm. The prisoner sinks her hand lower, to the inside of the blonde woman's thigh, pushing passed her skirt and feels, revels in, the hot skin of her thighs. Erica's mouth falls open and she gasps. Beside her she hears Franky chuckle low. The surprisingly tender hands climb higher, gently stroking the skin beneath her skirt. Erica squirms in her chair, feeling her heart pounding in her chest and a dull ache throbbing through her body.

"Excuse me, Miss Davidson?"

Erica leapt up from her chair, faster than she should have.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but we've got a situation." The screw didn't seem to notice the colour rising in the Governor's cheeks. Franky sat with her arms crossed, licking her lips.

"Right, well… Franky, you uh.. You know what to have done by next week." Erica nodded at the guard and the pair walked towards the exit.

Before the blonde woman walked out of the library Franky called out to her, "You're looking a bit hot and bothered there, Governor!"


End file.
